When Something So Wrong
by sailing on by
Summary: When Puck gets the lead role in the next piece how does Rachel react? Especially after their fiasco last week. Sparks will fly when some kids let some things slip they really shouldn't have.
1. Hot and Cold

If there was one thing that Rachel couldn't deny it was that he was attractive. Not like Finn was attractive, in a goofy, cute, innocent kind of way. No, Puck was attractive in that dangerous, sexy, confident way. He had an air about him that just oozed arrogance.

Rachel sighed, closed her locker that was decorated with a few pictures of Glee Club and a few motivational posters of her own making and began walking down the hall towards the music room.

Wasn't she supposed to like Finn? Two months into the school year and she had known nearly from day three that she had it bad for the quarterback. As if the kiss they shared wasn't enough there was that entire period of nine days where Finn had done everything perfect to get on her good side.

Dad had told her that this was just a schoolgirl crush but Rachel was more than just a schoolgirl with ambition and talent. She was a girl that got what she wanted. After the whole fiasco with the musical she was beginning to take into account what others wanted too, but in the end it was still all about her.

Taking a deep breath and smoothing down her sweater, she smiled winningly at the door before sashaying into the room like she owned the place. A few kids turned to look and Rachel went over to where Kurt and Mercedes were discussing the latest scarves. Rachel sat down and started to talk to Tina, waiting for the rest of the club to get there.

They slowly trickled in, Finn and Quinn, (who was starting to show, it was good she could wear looser clothing now) Mike, the two cheerios, Artie. Everyone was there except for Puck when the clock turned three thirty and Rachel was a little annoyed with herself for noticing it so intently.

Will suddenly walked in, dropping his bag on the piano and calling the Club over.

"Alright guys, I got something new for us today-"

"Mister S. I hope you mean new as in modern," Mercedes interrupted. "We have been singing oldies for ages. I want something I hear on the radio."

Will smiled and began to pass out the music sheets. "I got something."

"Yo-Yo-You're kidding, right?" Tina said, looking over her music. "Katy Perry is stupid Mister Shu."

Even Rachel was feeling a bit incredulous about this week's selection. She had listened to this song maybe twice and while she would admit to it's catchiness she didn't know how well Finn would be able to pull it off. She leaned over towards the boy to get a look at his sheet when the door suddenly slammed open.

"Sorry I'm late, I had some shit I needed to sort out."

Rachel shook her head, giving the disheveled looking Puck a critical once-over

"You still have lipstick on your cheek. Or are you taking tips from Kurt?" She asked

"Honey, I would never recommend that color."

The Club burst into laughter as Puck frowned and wiped off the makeup with the back of his hand. He mumbled some comment as he stepped forward to accept the sheet that Will was holding out for him.

"Hey Mister S," Puck said, looking through the sheets, "Why do I have so much?"

"You're going to be the lead this week. I've modified the song so it will be both you and Rachel singing pretty much the same amount."

Rachel and Puck looked at each other, then back at Will.

"Mister Shu, I don't think this is such a good idea," Rachel began as the others stepped back, Kurt and Mercedes already talking with Brittany and the other Cheerio about the choreography.

"This close to sectionals we need to stick to what we know, and I just think-"

"You don't think I can handle a lead?" Puck interjected, frowning and turning to face Rachel. "What does Finn have that I don't? I can sing pretty damn well too."

"Guys." Will shook his head. "Look, Finn has had his chance and we've switched leads up before, right? Don't worry about it, okay?" Will patted Rachel on the arm and turned to the rest of the group, beginning to direct them and set them in the places he imagined them.

"This doesn't change anything." Rachel muttered, looking over the music.

"Didn't say it would." Puck replied, flipping idly through the music. "This song looks gay."

"Be grateful that Mister Shu even gave you this part."

"I'm always up for a chance to get under your skin."

"That won't be happening this week."

"Why not? Happened pretty easy a few days ago."

Rachel stepped in front of Puck, glaring at him. What did she ever see in this mean, annoying, jerk? So yeah, for a few days they hooked up. Barely. Making out was the furthest they ever got but even Rachel would admit that she would be a liar if she said she didn't like it. Sure, the first couple of times they had kissed it was awkward.

He had just seemed so confident. Like he knew what he was doing. God, Finn had asked for her permission to so much as sit down next to her. Puck had told her what he had wanted and pretty much gotten it. It must be the confidence thing. They both had it going for them and Rachel could only assume that that was the sole reason she had ever been attracted to the boy.

That and his absolutely stunning body. And gorgeous eyes.

Oh dear god, she was losing it.

"What's wrong babe, worried your miss perfect image will get ruined if everyone knows your making your way through the boys in the Club?" Puck leaned down to whisper, just loud enough for Rachel to hear, turning so it looked like he was just asking about a part in their newest song.

"I don't think Artie'll mind if you come on to him, dunno how good he'd be for a Prince Charming though."

"You are absolutely despicable." Rachel muttered, glaring at the paper. She could do this! She wasn't about to let some stupid boy ruin a bit of her day and her next chance at being discovered! And certainly not Noah Puckerman!

"You two ready?" Will called over, making Rachel start a little.

"I think we got this Mister S." Puck said, smiling coyly and putting an arm around Rachel that she quickly shrugged off as she stepped forwards.

"Just a run through, right?" Rachel smiled, "Yeah. I think this is going to be pretty good."

They set up on opposite ends of the room and Rachel smiled brightly, catching Puck off guard as the piano started. Drums, then Artie on the bass.

"You", This was going to be easy.

"Change your mind," Rachel started out, by herself. She was the lead; she could do this by herself! Puck be damned!

"Like a girl changes clothes.

Yeah you, PMS

Like a bitch

I would know,"

She took a few steps forwards, daring him to do something.

"And you over think

Always speak

Cryptically" Is that the way she wanted to play this? Games were Puck's specialty.

"I should know -

That you're no good for meee-eee!" Her voice carried over as the girls and the boys split up for the chorus, singing back and forth and improvising a few of the movements.

There was no way on earth, Rachel thought, staring down Puck as he started the chorus, that she was going to let him beat her.


	2. Work On the Song!

A/N; Thanks to all the reviews! A couple of you guys said that Tina sang a song for her audition. Nice catch! My bad, I'll try to stick closer to cannon next time.

Thanks again for the reviews, keep 'em coming!

* * *

Puck never had any responsibilities. His mother had given him a free reign since he was nine and his deadbeat father walked out on them. The fact that Quinn was having a baby – his baby – scared him shitless.

There was a side of Puck that wanted to prove his mother wrong. He wasn't his father and he wasn't ever going to be. There was nothing that Puck would like more than for him mom to be proud of him, but he wouldn't let her know that.

But this was the perfect out. Quinn didn't want him anyway – she wanted Finn. Did she not trust him enough to let him be there for her?

He liked her. A lot. He would put forth the effort if she asked him. He would do anything if she asked him. He had no real idea why he liked her so much (he assumed it was because she was hot and had a rockin' body) but he did. So when the opportunity came to start hooking up with Rachel he took it. Anything to get Quinn and his daughter off his mind.

So maybe that wasn't the smartest move, Puck thought, watching Rachel pack up her stuff. A few of the outcast Glee Clubbers came over and asked her to get some Ice Cream but she stated some stupid excuse about keeping her nutrition in check. Puck rolled his eyes and grabbed his sheet music.

What a loser.

As soon as they left the girl came marching up to him, poking him fiercely in the chest.

"Listen, I'm not going to let you ruin anything for me, got it? So you better come through with something fantastic, alright?"

"What, aren't going to offer to help me out? You worked with Finn for weeks." Puck said, eyeing the girl up and down.

"Finn is the lead. You are a replacement."

She had no idea how much that really stung. It was always Finn, wasn't it? Quarterback, Quinn's pick to be the dad, Rachel's crush. Jesus Christ, the boy had fucking everything, didn't he?

Puck narrowed his eyes and took a step closer towards Rachel, her determined look wavering but staying in place.

"I am just as good as he is." His voice became lower, almost dangerous as he stared her down.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

"Prove it."

She turned on her heel and walked out, her too-short skirt swishing as she left Puck alone in the music room. Puck growled something unintelligible under his breath and ran a hand over his hair. That girl knew just how to get under his skin. Dammit all if he didn't try hard now to prove her wrong. Wasn't that what she wanted?

He couldn't back down now. There had been a challenge issued. Puck hiked his bag up higher and walked out the door.

Fuck her. He was going to be so much better than Finn.

Glee Club was the only organization that stayed later than the Cheerios. Puck took longer at his locker than was absolutely necessary and glanced at the clock before heading out to the parking lot.

His truck was obvious, as was the bright red uniform that was clearly peeking out from behind the tailgate. Dammit. He knew that hooking up with Evan was a bad idea.

Puck opened the passenger door and threw in his bag.

"Hey babe," He said, looking over towards the girl that was smiling lightly at him. "What's goin on? You could've texted or something."

"I needed a ride home, it's on your way."

Puck kept the door open and looked over the girl he had used as a rebound from Rachel. It was getting colder outside and the cougars kept their pools open only so long. Evan was a bad idea.

A little curvier than the other Cheerleaders she definitely had hips and a bust, long legs and dark brown hair that could be almost black. She was totally hot, but a little self obsessed. Which Puck could stand, honestly, they weren't hooking up so they could listen to each other talk. Conversation was not what happened when they had their 'study sessions'.

"Right, well." Puck shrugged and walked around his car. "Get in. My sisters getting home early and I actually need to be there today."

Lie. His sister had been home for hours and his mother knew better than to expect Noah back in time to look after her.

Evan folded her long legs into the car, knowing that Puck would look. Damn. Puck turned the car over and avoided looking at her smoky blue eyes (way too made up for after school and after a strenuous Cheerio practice) he was a sucker for girls that tried too hard.

If she wanted she would get it. And this time Puck really didn't want to keep hooking up with Evan. She was getting clingy and it had been a little less than a week.

Puck kept his eyes on the road, one hand on the wheel, the other outside the car.

"So."

Puck glanced over at the girl, who was rearranging the pleats on her skirt so it would show off just the right amount of leg. "What's up?" He asked, turning the radio down.

"When are you going to ask me out?"

"I'm not." Puck didn't even hesitate. He wasn't looking for a relationship, especially not with a Cheerio. He had enough of cheerleaders and was starting to remember why he hated high school drama. The girls took everything too personally.

He glanced at Evan, who wasn't doing what he would have expected, which was for a girl to sit quietly, stare at their hands and try hard not to cry. Instead she rummaging through her purse, a small smile on her lips.

"Okay." She said, looking back up at Puck, who frowned a little but turned back to the road. There was a stoplight coming up and he put his foot on the clutch, broke and shifted to neutral.

Okay was not the answer he was expecting. At all. But that was fine with him. He tapped his fingers on the wheel and turned up the radio. A girl was starting to cross the street.

"So we're cool?" Puck asked, turning to face Evan.

Evan smiled and suddenly leaned across the seats, grabbing the back of Puck's neck and pulling him in close, kissing him hard on the lips. It was almost a natural reaction for the boy to respond and hell, she was hot. Fuck it all, he had just told her he didn't want to ask her out, maybe she got the point that this was just an hour long hookup.

He pulled away slowly and Evan sat back, smiling.

"My house or yours?"

Puck blinked and looked at the road, nearly jumping out of his seat.

Rachel was standing in front of his hood, her arms obviously tapping her foot and scribbling something on a piece of paper which she then snapped onto his windshield, underneath the wipers, right where he couldn't reach it. Turning on her heel she stormed off the street just as the lights turned green.

'WORK ON THE SONG.' Screamed at Puck from the front window and the boy narrowed his eyes. Fine.

"Your place. It's closer." He muttered, continuing down the neighborhood street.

"Sounds good."

It only took him three minutes to drive to Evans house and he was fuming the whole way there. How did Rachel know that his wipers didn't work? Right. The first day he took her home it was raining. Took forever to drive the mile and a half she usually walked.

He left his things in the car and stepped out, grabbing the sign. Puck was just about to ball it up when he saw the writing on the other side of the torn out piece of notebook paper.

'not on the slut'

Smaller writing, rushed. Puck smiled slightly, folded the paper in half so that the tinier letters wouldn't be seen and tossed it back into his passenger seat.

Rachel could go fuck herself. Evan was already inside and there weren't any cars in the driveway.

"My parents are on their second honeymoon until next Monday."

"Is that an invitation?" Puck asked, smiling and making his way up the paved walkway. He would work on the song later. Right now, the 'slut' was making herself much more present.


	3. Friday Afternoon

Two days later saw Puck and Rachel in the Glee practice room after school, staring each other down.

Rachel was hating this. Puck was relatively apathetic.

But it was a staring contest bordering on two and a half minutes. There was nothing short of a fire outside the room that would make either of them move.

"You are so immature!" Rachel exclaimed, her eyes watering as she stared Puck down.

"Blink, bitch!" Puck growled, refusing to budge. Rachel doubted he had even breathed twice the entire time.

"Stop it, we need to get to work!"

Neither of them moved. Finally Puck stood up rubbing his eyes furiously. Rachel took the opportunity to grab her purse and find her eye drops for her contacts and quickly squeeze a few in each eye before Puck turned back around.

"You," Puck began, turning around as Rachel pushed the extra liquid out of her eyes, blinking furiously, "Are really annoying."

"And you're insufferable." Rachel muttered. She stood up and quickly brushed by Puck, who was leafing through his sheet music, obviously unhappy.

"Okay, I found the song without singing, and I brought the song with singing, just so we can hear what we have to do."

"Right."

"Pay attention, Mister Shu also wants us to help with the choreography, so we need to be thinking about that too."

"Fantastic."

Rachel glared at the stereo. Why was he being such a jerk about this? She spun around on her heel and saw Puck sighing over his music and then glance up at her. He didn't look angry or mean or like he was preparing to make a snide comment, which was a distinct change.

"Is something wrong?" Rachel really wasn't a mean girl, honestly, it just seemed like this boy could pluck all her nerves without even trying. "I know I'm pushing this hard but we don't have very long and I-"

"Stop making everything about you."

Rachel shut up and stared at the boy, who shook his head and ran his hand through his hair, a bad habit he had picked up since he had gotten it cut. Puck looked up from the papers in his hands to catch Rachel staring at him, but instead of glancing away she stood up a little straighter and raised her head, daring him to say something. Puck rolled his eyes.

"Whatever, let's just get this over with so I can go home."

Rachel bit her tongue again and put on the original Katy Perry song, going over to sit where she had been, her co lead sitting next to her, just close enough to make their knees touch.

Why did he make her so uncomfortable?

Why did she insist on making him say things that he really didn't want to say?

They sat in silence, listening to the song.

"This is gay." Puck muttered.

"You've mentioned."

Another long pause as the chorus ran through.

"So who was that girl you were with?"

"Why do you care?"

"Why are you getting defensive?"

"I'm not getting defensive."

"So who was she?"

"Why do you care?"

"I feel like we've done this before." Rachel said, glaring at the sheet music.

"We might have."

He would have to get in the last word. Asshole.

"Well are you dating her?"

"No."

"You two are just hooking up?"

"Yeah, pretty much." He said as the song ended.

Rachel stood up, rolling her eyes as she walked over to the CD player. This boy was ridiculous. Was there really something there when they were dating or was he just acting along to get what he wanted? Rachel really wanted to just give up on Puck, but she couldn't help that a little bit of her was a little bit jealous when she had seen that girl kissing him. Yeah, he was a man whore, but Rachel could have sworn that two weeks ago there was something there.

"I mean," Puck paused and waited for Rachel to turn around. "I'm basically single. Or maybe I'm just an asshole. You know, either way."

Maybe.

"Yeah. It's so strange that Quinn choose to date Finn over you. You're just such a keeper." Rachel said under her breath, wincing as she realized the sound carried behind her to where Puck was sitting.

"What the fuck does that mean Berry?" Puck said, straightening his back as he looked at Rachel, frowning.

"Noah! Did you not just hear yourself? You sound like a complete idiot! Do you want me to break it down for you? You sound like a tool, a douchebag, you sound like a gorilla with an ego issue, and you wonder why girls don't like you? Noah, you're not exactly the nicest guy out there when you don't get what you want." Rachel even seemed surprised at her outburst.

"I get it, okay, I get it. I try too hard for what I want too. But I know when to draw the line. I'm not exactly hanging all over Finn just so that I can get what I want. Because right now Quinn needs Finn more than I want him. And that's okay."

"Doesn't it drive you insane though," Puck asked, still a little angry at her, "to have something right in front of your face and you can't have it."

"Noah, it hurts just as bad for you as it does for me." Rachel said, softer, walking over to stand in front of Puck. He glanced up at her and then away, almost as if he was embarrassed to ask her something.

"Do you think she hates me?"

Rachel tilted her head. That seemed like an odd question to ask. She wasn't exactly bff's with Quinn but she didn't want to hurt Pucks feelings.

"She doesn't hate you. She just thinks you need a personality change, a deflated ego and a heart that will grow three sizes overnight."

Puck frowned. Right. That was totally going to happen.

"On to part two." He said, standing up and looking down at Rachel. "C'mon, we'll run through this once and I'll drive you home."

Rachel smiled and nearly skipped back to the CD changer. She put on the instrumental and turned around to face Puck. Neither of them had the music memorized but they had a good idea about what they were going to do.

"You change your mind

Like a girl changes clothes," Rachel started.

They sang through the whole thing once and by the end of it Rachel was beaming.

"Not bad, look you're hitting most of the notes, even if you're falling flat a few times, but that's really only because this is a girls song and not really meant for guys, but it's good. You have like, zero energy, but we'll work on that later. Not bad." Rachel said, not ecstatic about the piece but at least happy that she could get through a song without wanting to kill him.

"Think I pulled through?" Puck asked, smirking.

"For now, I won't be so easy tomorrow."

"What about tonight? Will you be easy tonight?"

"Puck!" Rachel's happy mood vanished relatively quickly and Puck laughed. "Tomorrow we'll do choreography too. We can work longer too-"

"Whoa." Puck just realized what she was talking about. "You realize tomorrow's a Saturday?"

"I am well aware of that fact."

Puck's face fell and he stared at Rachel as she pulled out what looked like a two weeklong time tables with his football practices and glee club sessions outlined in different colors. There was also a section marked 'studying' that Puck took to mean 'study sessions with Evan'.

"Really?"

"You want to prove me wrong? This will help you do it."

"Rach, tonight's a Friday. Do you know what people like me do on a Friday night?"

"Yes." Rachel pushed her hair back. "And I am certainly not condoning underage drinking, partying, stripping, poker, or gambling in any way shape or form, that's why I labeled a good nine hour block for sleeping – just look on your chart right-"

"Let me take you out."

"What?" Rachel stood, shocked as Puck spoke. He smiled and took the timesheet from her hand and walked over to his bag, stuffing it in there. Rachel couldn't help but wince.

"Let me." A finger on his chest, "Take you." Now he was pointing at her, staring at her like she was stupid and pronouncing every syllable like he was speaking to a particularly slow first grader, "Out. To a party. I bet you've never had a beer in your life."

"I-"

"What? Finally found something you can't do?"

"That's not the point. Puck that's illegal!"

"Technically, so is getting knocked up at age seventeen, but I don't see you pointing any fingers at Quinn."

"Noah." Rachel said, holding her head high. "No. I will not. You cannot make me. You will not make me. I will not go."

"Fine."

They walked out to his truck in silence and Puck quickly started the vehicle, pulling quickly out of the lot and driving to Rachels' house. Rachel quickly exited the truck and Puck watched as she made her way up to the door.

"Nine!"

Rachel turned around. "What?"

"Be ready by nine, okay Berry? You don't have to drink if you don't fucking want to, I won't spike your lemonade. Promise."

She paused. What would be the one thing that would make him shut up? She walked up to her door and glanced back at Puck, who had one eyebrow raised. Shit. He already knew the answer, didn't he?

"Don't be late." Came her smug reply as she slipped into the house.

Puck smirked. Oh yeah. He still had it.


	4. Don't Try to Stop Me

She had told her fathers that she was just going to visit some of the other Glee Clubbers. She didn't like lying to her dads, but really? They were the ones who drove her to excel, they were her support system and her biggest fans. Telling them that their baby girl was going off to party when she could be working on homework or applications for college or any number of things much more productive than going out to a party. With Noah Puckerman.

What was she thinking? Rachel asked herself as she sorted through her closet. Why was she even worrying about looking nice? Shouldn't she just pull out a pair of jeans and a button up top and not be stressing about how nice she would look? Why was she trying to look good for Puck?

It must a self-confidence thing, she decided as a Dave Matthews song came on over her iPod speakers. She really just wanted to look good for herself, whether or not Puck appreciated the effort.

She eventually chose a light green dress and a white cardigan. The dress was relatively loose and very comfortable and Rachel had used the reasoning that this would probably one of the last warm days during which she would actually be able to wear a dress without leggings. Might as well wear one that shows off your legs and highlights the color in your eyes.

Not to mention that she really had no idea outside teen movies and two-bit TV shows about what to wear for these sorts of things. Or even what to expect. Raunchy dancing, random hookups, spiked drinks and lots of strangers she would be incalculably uncomfortable with.

She smiled at herself in the mirror, twisting the cap back onto her mascara. Bring it on high school social elite! She was Rachel Theresa Berry and there was nothing that could stand in her way!

Grabbing a grey headband as the final touch to her outfit Rachel began to double-check her purse to make sure she had everything. Money, emergency numbers, cell phone, pepper spray – as she was rummaging through her things she heard a car drive down her road.

Glancing at the clock she saw it was not even eight fifty, was that really Puck? There was no way he was early. Then she heard the horn honk right outside her window and she peeked out, pushing the curtains aside lightly.

There he was, just stepping out of his truck and leaning against the door of his car, examining his reflection in the mirror. Rachel really couldn't even try to lie to herself, the boy was ridiculously attractive. It almost wasn't fair how much he annoyed her and how hot she really thought he was. It was absurd.

It was much the same way with Finn, except there was actually a physical barrier between them rather than an emotional or a personality barrier. Quinn and her baby. It was still a little strange to Rachel that Quinn, who really was into the whole 'Chastity Club' idea, would let herself get pregnant. It was equally Finns fault too, she reasoned, not wanting to be sexist about it, thinking to herself as she made her way downstairs, he should have been safe.

Rachel winced. Honestly, she had no idea what actually went on and frankly, thinking about that sort of thing, especially between the boy she liked and the girl carrying his kid, was not something that she took pleasure in visualizing.

"Hey Dad, Daddy, I'm going, okay? I'll see you later!"

"Whoa there cowgirl," Brian came out of the kitchen in flowery yoga pants and a loose white shirt that made Rachel smiled. Daddy was so cute sometimes. "How late are you going to be out? I just want to make sure that you have a ride home and I want you to be okay. Is your phone charged? Do you have your emergency credit card?"

Rachel laughed and smiled, hiking her purse higher on her arm as she walked over to her Daddy and gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Don't worry about it Daddy, I have everything. I checked twice."

Brian nodded as she pulled away. "I trust you honey bunny." He said, smiling and waving as she walked to the door. Rachel waved at her Dad as she shut the door, walking down to the driveway and trying not to smile.

"You're early." Rachel said, walking around to the drivers side of the truck and hoping that she would be able to get into his Ford without falling. Three inch heels added quite a bit of stature to her frame and though she knew she would be throwing them off in a few hours she didn't care. The grey and green suede pumps were just too cute to pass up.

"I thought we could swing by for something to eat first," Puck said, getting into the car and watching as Rachel slid into the passenger side seat nearly effortlessly, her dress hiking up without her actually trying to be sexy.

She didn't really try to turn him on, but just the fact that she was undeniably pretty and seemed so careless about the fact was really attractive. She always walked like she owned the place, or at least that she tried to. Glee club was were she became overbearing, Puck assumed only because that was the one place where she could really shine and be herself. Slightly insufferable, he would admit, but the fact that she knew where she belonged at what she wanted to do was interesting and attractive.

She knew who she was and what she wanted, Puck hardly knew anything about himself and he had no idea what would be going on in a year or so when he got out of McKinley.

"Eat?" Rachel looked at him, slightly amused. "It's nearly nine o'clock, what were you planning to eat?"

"I was kind of feeling a milkshake."

"A milkshake." Rachel said, raising an eyebrow and smiling slightly as Puck grunted lightly, swung an arm around her headrest and backed out of her driveway expertly. Shifting gears Puck winked at her and shifted the car into drive.

"Yep. I think that Martha's is open until ten on Fridays."

Rachel shrugged, sliding the purse off her shoulder and making sure that her cardigan was buttoned nearly all the way up.

"You're behind the wheel."

They drove in silence for a while. Puck began to tap his fingers on the steering wheel and Rachel was watching the road. They pulled up to Martha's Sweet Shoppe and Puck got out beginning to walk around to the other side of the truck. Rachel opened her door and was surprised to see Puck holding out his hand for her.

"You're in heels. Gravel. You'll slip."

"Thanks." Rachel muttered, taking his hand and letting him help her down to the ground. Maybe he held her hand a few seconds longer than he should have, but Rachel wasn't going to say anything. They walked in awkward silence up to Martha's and both were wondering why they were here. Puck was trying to recall why on earth he had asked the girl out to a party and Rachel was attempting to remember why on earth she had told him that she could take her.

"I'll have a strawberry milkshake, thanks." Puck ordered and then turned to Rachel. "Want anything?"

"I'm good." Rachel said, shaking her head. Truth be told she would have loved a chocolate milkshake but she didn't really want to ruin her diet.

"Don't worry about it, I still have money from my job. What do you want?" Puck asked again, pulling out his wallet.

"Really, I'm fine." She insisted, smiling.

"One small chocolate shake." Puck told the woman behind the counter. Rachel was annoyed and inside, really happy at the same time.

"I said I didn't want one."

Puck shrugged. "Well I wanted to get you one. Don't like chocolate?" He asked, pulling out a five for both drinks and waving the drink in her face. Rachel didn't take more than two seconds to grab the plastic cup, smile and take a huge delicious sip.

"It's my favorite. Thanks."

"No prob. Now you have an excuse to refuse a beer." Puck said, holding the door open for her as Rachel walked back over to the truck. She was a little disappointed when Puck didn't help her back into the truck but what could she expect? And that was actually a lot smarter than she gave the boy credit for.

He started up the truck, putting his arm around the headrest again and when they started driving he didn't move it away, reaching over to the stick shift for only as long as it took to change gears before putting it back over her chair.

Rachel stared at the shake in her hands. Puck was being exceptionally nice and she had no idea why.

"Why are you doing this?"

"What?"

"Taking me out, paying for my drink." Rachel held it up before looking at it and then taking another sip before continuing, "You're just being so nice, you know? It's weird. You told me last week we weren't friends."

"Maybe I want that to change."

Rachel shut up and stared out of the window again. This was too weird. It was just like last week. It was strange and it hurt a little. She had no idea whether he was acting or if he really meant it. It was just confusing.

"Okay."

It took only about three minutes to get to the neighborhood and then another couple of minutes to find the place, tucked as it was in a nice little niche surrounded by trees and picket fences too high to see over. There were cars parked in between the trees and no way to see them from the street.

Puck got out of the truck and waited for Rachel to do the same. Once she was standing in front of him Puck smiled widely and stepped forwards, putting an arm around her shoulder and beginning to walk her up to the door.

"You look good tonight."

"Stop being so nice."

"You don't like it?"

"You're acting like you can get anything you want." Rachel said, turning and glaring at him as they stood on the doorstep. Puck smiled and leaned down and Rachels eyes widened. She tried to take a step back but there was a piller at her back.

"Maybe I can." Puck smirked. Rachel narrowed her eyes, recovering.

"Maybe I can." Rachel repeated, sliding away from Puck and opening the door – no knocking necessary. She glanced back at the boy and tossed her hair back, staring him down as he raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms, smirking.

"Don't get into trouble Caroline,"

Rachel smiled as he followed her into the party, rap pulsing out of the speakers. She could already smell the beer and hormones from where she stood, inches in front of Puck.

"Don't try to stop me."


	5. Ain't Your Style

_In order to more fully enjoy this chapter I would recommend going to and typing in 'hot mess' and listening to that song. I feel it sets the tone beautifully. _

_And I hope my readers can appreciate the irony._

_

* * *

  
_

"_You're a hot mess and I'm fallin' for you,_

_I'm like 'Hot damn, lemme make you my boo',"_

Rachel wouldn't admit it, and most certainly not to Puck, but this was her first legit high school party. Nobody was going around with slushies in their hands, she wasn't getting teased for her overly pompous wardrobe choices because all the other girls were even more ridiculously uncovered. There was alcohol in at least three places, the snack table, a cooler on the porch and the sinks in the kitchen.

It was still high school; there wasn't a D.J. or a strobe light, just a computer and some excessively large speakers in a living room with the lights turned down. The sketchy dance party hadn't started yet but she figured it was just a matter of time before a couple of girls decided they wanted to gyrate around like they were having sex on the floor. She turned her nose up at the dark room and continued to the kitchen, where three or four kids were standing around. A rather pretty girl with rather too much makeup was hanging off a boy and a couple other guys were chatting by the beer-filled sink.

So this was it. One of the boys laughed. The moment of truth, the point of no return. Rachel took a deep breath and glanced to the side to see if there way anyone she knew in the vicinity. Nope. Like anyone from Glee club would know about a party like this, much less be here. Maybe two weeks ago Quinn and Finn would have been invited, but not today. No, Rachel knew full well that there was no one but herself to judge her tonight who would remember her name tomorrow.

"So babe,"

Rachel started a little and turned around as Puck slid an arm around her shoulder. He took a step forward so she was nearly pinned to the doorway. He already had a beer in one hand and it was obvious that he was getting ready for a good time.

"I am not your babe." Rachel replied, shaking her head a bit.

Puck smiled and took another sip of his beer. "Not yet,"

He laughed as she acted offended.

"Calm down. Joking. But really." Puck glanced at the sink, "Want me to get you a beer?" The bottle rose to his lips again.

She hesitated, "I-" Rachels eyes widened as Puck leaned down, far too close for comfort.

"One beer won't do anything to you." He pushed off the wall and walked three steps over to the sink as Rachel glanced around. He shoved the ice cold glass in her hand, the top already screwed off. "Here"

Rachel looked warily at the drink and Puck rolled his eyes. He took another long drink, finishing his. "Well give it back if you're not going to drink it."

"Puck! How are we getting home?" Rachel exclaimed as he took the beer out of her hands and took a sip.

"Remember how we got here?"

"You can't drive drunk!"

Puck rolled his eyes again. "You have a lot to learn if you think that three beers is going to impair my driving."

She looked scandalized as a couple kids came through the door, pushing Puck closer to her. Rachel frowned and took the drink back from Puck, staring at him defiantly as she took a sip, wincing as she swallowed but still daring the boy to say something.

"Just don't drink too much."

The boy smiled and shrugged. "For you, one more beer and I'll be done. Besides, it'll be like an hour or two before we leave and after that time I'll be so sober I could pass military inspection."

Satisfied Rachel nodded again and took another sip. Ugh. How did anyone drink this stuff?

Puck smiled and got another beer, a couple of kids calling out to him and taking him away from the kitchen. He didn't even look back at Rachel as he left.

Of course. Rachel put the glass to her lips and winced as she heard a cheer from outside. Frowning and wiping the back of her lips with her hand she made her way past the kitchen and over to the sliding doors that led out to the porch.

A group of people were standing around a table and Rachel, looking over her shoulder and recognizing a grand total of zero people. Fantastic. She stepped outside and looked at the table.

Well this must be beer pong, Rachel thought as she watched the ball fly over the improv pong table. It must have been the scared look on her face that made Adam come over to her and start talking. A few games later he asked her to play with him and Rachel, after only a few seconds hesitation, agreed.

"Okay so I just throw this over-"

"And try to make it one of those little red solo cups, no sweat." Adam explained, pushing his blonde hair out of his eyes. "I have mad beer pong skills, so it's pretty okay if-"

Rachel had already thrown a ball and sunk it into one of the corner cups.

"-you don't do so hot." Adam smiled and laughed, a hand running through his hair again. "Well damn girl."

Rachel smiled. "Don't be intimidated. I'm this impressive normally." She said, acting snobby. She had never drank before and this wasn't Nattie Light. After a beer and a couple cups from beer pong she was feeling a little more daring than usual. She and Adam lost to mixed groans and cheers from the crowd. It had come down to the last cup, after all.

After they had been replaced Adam grabbed a couple bottles out of the cooler placed on the porch, handing one to Rachel (how much could it hurt?) who immediately took a long drink. What was she thinking before? Beer was fantastic!

"Hey, so it looks like they've got some kids on the dance floor." Adam said, sipping on his drink as well. Rachel suddenly noticed how tall Adam was. He was fantastically tall, and he had broad shoulders! And those blue eyes. . . Whoa. Hello Adam.

"Want to go dance?"

Rachel nodded and smiled. "Yeah! I'm not much for dancing, I can do ballet and tap and jazz and that sort of thing but this sort of thing I'm a little clueless at. But I'm sure that I can figure something out." She said, tossing her hair over her shoulder and following a laughing Adam into the building. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Puck sitting on a couch with a girl on his lap and Rachel narrowed her gaze forwards, reaching out to grab Adams hand.

That would show him!

She really didn't know if he had seen or not, but if she had looked behind to watch his reaction change she might have felt a bit better about herself.

Puck had finished his second beer a while ago and (as per his promise to Rach,) was not drinking anymore. Evan, however, had no such trepidations and once the party had picked up she had strolled in and literally taken over Puck.

Evan noticed his shift and looked over across his gaze, seeing Rachels green dress slowly float through the dark doorway that led to the dance floor.

"Who's the chick?" Evan asked, almost slurring her words. She had pregamed pretty hard before getting here and wasn't in the most correct state of mind. "I think I have seen heeeer before, you know. Like déjà vu but in reality."

"She stopped us in the car last Thursday."

"That's the bitch." Evan said, smiling and snuggling closer to Puck, who wasn't really feeling the attention he was getting. He glanced at his watch. Where did those three hours go?

"Yeah, I brought her here, actually." Puck almost winced. That would be a hint if he ever threw one out. But it was Evan – a girl who didn't take rejection easy and who was slightly drunk at the moment. This might not be good.

"Really? What did she do? Offer to give you a blow job? Why would you let her in your car? She's such a fucking geek." Evan stated. She really wasn't expecting an answer aside from a short chuckle but she definitely wasn't expecting Puck to (albeit gently) push her off his lap.

"Well Evan, Rach has a curfew so I kinda gotta go." He stood up without much of a goodbye. No 'I'll talk to you laters' or 'see you arounds'. Puck really just didn't want to deal with Evan right now.

Evan pouted, crossing her legs and arms, simultaneously showing off her ridiculous amount of leg and her cleavage. Puck didn't even give her a second glance as he walked out of the TV room into the living room-turned-dance floor. He found Rachel almost instantly, she was the girl who looked like she was both having a great time and finding the entire situation a little awkward.

He walked over to where she was dancing with Adam and pulled one of her hands off his hsoulder.

"Hey Rach, time to go."

Rachel turned around to face Puck as Adam stuck out his hand, having to yell pretty loudly to be heard over the pumping bass.

"Hey man, don't worry. I'm Adam, I'll get her home fine."

Rachel glanced between the two boys, confusion and then realization settling on her face. Puck was just about to respond in a rather aggressive manner when Rachel stepped in.

"No Adam, I really should be going home. Getting there with another boy would be a little awkward for my dads."

"Long story," Puck interjected, putting an arm around Rachel as Adam looked bewildered. Rachel muttered an apology and Adam watched them leave, a little angry and a lot confused.

"I was having fun, you meanie!"

"Definitely time to go," Puck muttered as Rachel hit him lightly on his chest. Rachel wasn't that upset, just annoyed that Puck seemed to enjoy spoiling her good time. They were just to the door and Puck had moved his hand from across her shoulders to his hand lightly resting in between her shoulderblades, steering her out, when suddenly someone spun Puck viciously around.

Evan stood there, looking fantastically hot and more than a little pissed. She stood on her tip toes and pulled Puck down, her hands on either side of his face. Pressing her lips to his quickly, Puck hardly had time to protest before she pulled away. Smirking she walked back into the party.

"Call me."

Puck took a deep breath. Immediately afterwards he rushed Rachel out the door and into his car.

"So who was that?" Rachel asked as he buckled himself in. "Wait! Before you turn on the truck. How many fingers am I holding up?" She asked, scooting closer to him and holding up a peace sign.

"Three."

"No way! You are so right! Okay, you're good to drive. I trust you, Noah and I put my life in your hands on this night! Let us go forth and you may drop me off at my daddies house good sir!"

Puck laughed a little and shook his head. Well if she said so.

"Sounds good."

They arrived back at Rachel's house in about ten minutes. While she struggled with her belt buckle Puck walked around and opened the door for her. A triumphant 'aha!' came from within the truck and suddenly Rachel fell out off her seat and into Pucks arm.

"Whoa! Hey, you okay?

"Yeah! Yeah, no I'm good. I'm really good." Rachel stuttered, pulling her purse up higher on her shoulder and realizing half-drunkenly that her cardigan was nearly off. Oh well.

Puck shook his head, still standing too close to Rachel. She didn't seem to be pushing him away, which was nice.

Rachel reached behind her to close the door and then looked up at Puck, frowning.

"What?"

"Do you know just how much I hate how much I don't hate you?" Rachel asked, poking the boy in the chest. "It's not a pleasant feeling, you know?" Puck chuckled darkly and shook his head. "It's really unfortunate, actually. I think that you should know. And try to fix it later on." Rachel stated, a bit imperiously.

"I'll work on it." Puck said, sticking his hands in his pockets. "So just go inside, drink a couple glasses of water and go to bed. Okay?"

"Roger roger!" Rachel said, saluting Puck and nearly hitting him. To her, however, it looked like she really did make contact as Puck shook his head back and forth. "Oh my gosh, are you okay?"

"What?-"

Rachel raised her hands to cup his face, turning him so that she could see both cheeks. "I hit you, are you okay?"

Puck rolled his eyes. Drunk bitches. The absolute fucking worst. He raised his hands to take Rachels, taking them off his face.

"Don't be silly. I'm fine, you didn't touch me."

Rachel didn't say anything. They were still holding hands and her impaired state couldn't quite comprehend what was going on. Suddenly her back was pressed against the truck door and Pucks face was way to close to hers. Her brown eyes widened as she stared at the boy she had almost convinced herself she didn't want.

"I gotta secret." Puck said, turning to murmur in her ear, his body pressing her against the truck. Rachel didn't say anything and he leaned down even closer, his lips almost brushing her ear as her eyes widened.

"I wasn't really going to break up with you."

Rachels breath hitched in her throat and her motor functions temporarily stopped working as Puck pulled away and walked around to his side of the truck. Rachel took a couple of steps up the brick path to her house. She glanced back at the truck to see Puck watching her. She awkwardly raised a hand in a wave goodbye.

"Have a safe trip." She said, watching him carefully.

"Thanks." He was watching the wheel now, not moving. Rachel made her way up the steps, continuing to look back. She was inches from closing the door when she heard him again.

"Hey Rach!" She peeked out from behind the door.

"Goodnight."

She nodded and smiled, shutting the door. She heard the engine start and the motor run, and thirty seconds later he was gone. She was still smiling as she walked up to her room and quickly changed out of her party outfit.

He wasn't going to break up with her?

Did that mean he wanted to go out with her again? That he wanted to continue trying to get Quinns attention by showing off? Did it mean nothing, was it just a huge mindfuck to freak her out?

Rachel fell asleep thinking that maybe she didn't really want to break up with Noah Puckerman either.

* * *

_I just want to note to my readers that I started off by listening to Cobra Starship and Busta Rhymes and ended with The Lion King Soundtrack._

_Be Prepared._

_This next chapter is going to be epic. I can tell already. Shameless review plug here. ^^  
_


	6. This Is the Death of Beauty,

_So I just looked and the site I was trying to tell you kids about didn't show up. Okay. Grooveshark. Dot com, mkay? It's my new favorite thing. So if you want to look up the song/s I'm using in this chapter start a 'ssw playlist' I think it'll make most of you kids squeal._

* * *

The Saturday practice went as well as could be expected. Puck came over to Rachels house and they sang the piece in the basement turned studio downstairs. The door was constantly open and Puck (thoroughly annoyed at both himself and Rachel) had chosen to just suck it up and go through the song and try to satisfy Rachel in the quickest time possible. No innuendo intended.

Puck left almost immediately afterwards, leaving Rachel a little breathless, slightly confused and generally not completely pessimistic about the state of their song for next Wednesday.

Sectionals were arriving and Mister Shu had scheduled practices after football, so the Glee Club would have to go home for two hours and then head back to McKinley High for singing and dancing galore. Puck, Finn and the other football boys didn't have it so lucky. Sweaty, tired, wet from the showers, they weren't exactly full of energy for Glee.

Mister Shu had also dropped another bomb on the club. In addition to practicing for sectionals, namely the as of yet undetermined piece that Finn and Rachel would be singing, and the piece the Puck and Rachel would be singing there would be a third piece starring Quinn and Finn, with lead male backup sung by Puck and lead female backup sung by Rachel.

They started out Monday practice by going through Katy Perry's song, and they were just starting to get the choreography down. The chorus was challenging, because it was a girls versus boys back and forth dynamic, but they were still trying to emphasize Puck and Rachel's characters.

"Cause you're hot then you're cold"

"You're yes then you're no," Rachel sung, walking around Puck and eyeing him up and down, walking away as he started the next line, pulling her back into his arms as he dipped her low.

"You're in then you're out," She stood up straight and pushed the boy down, twisting to walk away as he picked himself up.

"You're up then you're down"

"You're wrong when it's right," Now he walked away, as she sang the second line from the opposite end of the room.

"It's black and it's white"

"We fight, we break up," He sang as they both turned around and walked towards each other.

"We kiss, we make up."

Now here came the awkward part. Rachel placed her hands on Pucks face and they leaned in close, Puck continuing to sing, the boys echoing his first words.

"You don't really want to stay, no," Really close now, as Puck had his hands on her waist and was twisting her around as they sunk towards the ground. The girls echoed Rachel now;

"But you don't really want to go-o." Suddenly they broke apart and stormed to the opposite ends of the stage, merging with the rest of the club for the choreography.

"You're hot then you're cold,

You're yes then you're no." The boys sang as the girls stood relatively still.

"You're in then you're out,

You're up then you're down!"

"Break!" Mister Shu called out, smiling as the cast collapsed on the floor or whatever chair was closest. The choreography for the support was intense, and if anything Puck and Rachel had it almost easy.

"Nice job guys." Will said, clapping slowly as Kurt grabbed onto Mercedes.

"Hydration! I need support!" He gasped.

"Go get some water, Finn, Quinn, let me give you two your piece." Will chuckled, waving them on.

As the Glee Club stumbled out of the room Finn led Quinn over to the piano where Mister Shuester was getting out their music. Quinn was in regular clothes and hadn't started to show at all, but she was still walking slowly.

"Mister S," Finn started, "I hope this next song doesn't have a lot of running around, I don't know how much more she can take."

"I'll be fine," Quinn said, not really trying to be mean (she didn't want to be babied!) but her words coming out a little more viciously than she had intended. Finn shot Will a look, who nodded.

"Don't worry, this is just a voice exercise. It doesn't need to be perfect but I think it'll help you two. No intense choreography required, alright?" Will assured them, passing out their sheet music. Quinn took one look at the first page and then glanced back up at the teacher, a skeptical look in her eyes.

"I've never heard this song before in my life."

"Yeah Mister S., I haven't even heard of this band."

Rachel had come in and walked over to where the two were standing. She peeked over Finns shoulder, not seeing the sideways look that she got from Quinn. Rachel frowned as well.

"Yeah, Mister Shu, who are these guys?"

Will smiled. "A nice little folk band I picked up along the way. I think it's a great opportunity, especially for you Quinn, the female lead sounds a little like you."

"Mister Shu, I don't think I can really sing this. I have a lot to work on and I dunno, I just think this is a bit too much pressure to-" Finn said, flipping through the work.

"Hey, let's switch parts-" Puck had come over, also looking over Finn's shoulder. "A lot of the notes I'm having trouble with in the Perry piece are in this one, at least it seems like it." He took the sheet music from Finn.

Will looked on interestedly, Rachel seemed proud, Finn relieved. Nobody seemed to notice that Quinn had an apprehensive expression on her face. This was not the song she wanted to be singing, and especially not with Puck.

"Well if neither of you two mind, you can switch. I would rather that Finn take this but I understand if you're feeling a little stressed."

Before he had finished speaking Finn had grabbed Pucks piece. "Done!"

Rachel smiled and Quinn frowned. The rest of the Glee Club came filtering in and took their pieces, standing in a line behind Quinn and Puck as they looked over their bits.

The music started and Quinn glanced nervously at Puck before she started to sing,

"Who shot that arrow in your throat?

Who missed the crimson apple?

It hung heavy on the tree above your head," Her voice rang out, clear as Rachel stepped in to support with the next two lines.

"This chaos, this calamity, this garden once was perfect

Give your immortality to me; I'll set you up against the stars."

"Gloria," Finn and Puck, singing in Harmony as Puck stepped forwards to take the lead.

"We lied, we can't go on

This is the time and this is the place to be alive." Oh dear lord. Will must be psychic. Everyone sang now, low so that Quinn's voice could be heard.

"Who shot that arrow in your throat?

Who missed the crimson apple?" She sang, the boys stepping forwards to take the next line,

"And there is discord in the garden tonight"

"The sea is wine red," The two girls voices went out together, the rest of the Club singing the next line;

"This is the death of beauty!"

"The doves have died" Rachel now,

"The lovers have lied" Quinn again, continuing on as the Girls hummed a melody to the next bridge.

"I cut the arrow from your neck,

Stretched you beneath the tree.

Among the roots and baby's breath,

I covered us with silver leaves." She sang, trying to hold back her tears. What was happening? Why was this happening to her? Why did it have to be like this?

"Gloria," Finn and the boys alone, as Puck began the next lines;

"We lied, we can't go on

This is the time and this is the place to be alive."

Everyone stepped forwards to sing the chorus, Mercedes' voice ringing out especially strong.

"The sea is wine red

This is the death of beauty

The doves have died

The lovers have lied"

Now just Puck and Quinn were singing, and even Rachel was surprised at how well the two sounded together,

"The sea is wine red,

This is the death of beauty.

The doves have died,

The lovers have lied."

The final chorus was alternating Quinn leading the boys afterwards and then Puck leading the girls.

"The sea is wine red," Quinn sang out, as the boys sang melody, "Glo-o-oria, we lied,"

"This is the death of beauty," Puck now, the girls following, "This is the time and place"

"The doves have died" Quinn again, then the boys; "Glo-o-oria, we lied,"

"This is the death of beauty," Puck finished, as the entire club sang aloud, hauntingly the last line;

"This is the time and place"

Quinn and Puck seemed frozen, but the rest of the Club was commenting on the song, talking out how the melodies were fantastic.

"Mister S, where did you get that song?" Mercedes asked,

"It's called 'Wine Red'." Will replied, and before Tina could ask, "Sung by The Hush Sound. Look them up."

Rachel went up to Puck to congradulate him and the boy shot a glance at Quinn before turning to talk to her. Finn walked over to Quinn,

"Hey, what's wrong."?

Quinn looked a little startled and then raised her eyes up from the ground. "I think we need to talk." She said softly, nearly whispering. Finn looked concerned but ignored it as Will told the club to get back into their places for the Katy Perry song.

They ran through Hot n' Cold one more time and after Will had dismissed them Quinn grabbed onto Finn tightly and dragged him through the halls quickly, leading him out to the parking lot and nearly shoving him into his car.

"Hey, where's the fire?" Finn said, smiling and frowning, slightly concerned.

"You're not the father."

There. It was out. Quinn gasped and covered her mouth. Had she meant that to be so sudden. It almost seemed cruel, the way she was dying to tell him the truth. Finn blinked, frowned and then turned forwards, clenching the steering wheel with both hands, utterly bewildered.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner, but I just. I couldn't tell you I had . . ."

"You lied to me." It was a judgment, they way he uttered the words. It was an arrow in her heart, tearing out a bit of herself. Quinn didn't want to feel like this, she had never meant to hurt anyone. She had been hurt first, dammit! This was her fault, she knew, but this wasn't just her fault.

"Finn, I am so sorry," Quinn scooted closer to the boy, putting a hand on his arm that he quickly pushed away. He wasn't looking at her and Quinn's eyes started to fill up with tears. No. No! He couldn't do this to her now, she needed him more than ever.

"I wanted to tell you, I didn't want this to happen. I'm so sorry, Finn. Please-" She grabbed him again and this time he didn't move. "talk to me."

"Who's the father?"

Quinn hesitated, and at that moment the Glee club came out of the building in twos and threes. Finn glanced at Quinn and saw her watch as Puck walked out with Rachel.

"You slept with Puckerman?"

"No! I mean, I did, but it wasn't my fault! I was having a bad day and-"

"So you didn't talk to me?" Finn asked her harshly. "You didn't think maybe you should say something to your boyfriend, but instead thought that fucking one of his best friends was a good idea? Quinn, what the fuck?!"

He had raised his voice and a couple of the kids glanced over. Puck frowned, but kept walking. He put an arm around Rachel's shoulders, steering her towards his truck ("It's getting dark, let me take you home. . .").

"It wasn't like that-"

"Really Quinn?" Finn was so angry right now. So upset. He couldn't believe this was happening, and especially not to him. This was ridiculous. This was insane, this was absolutely insane. "So how was it? Was it fun? How would your parents react if you told them that you actually had sex rather than getting pregnant from a hot tub? Think that'll put their panties in a twist?"

A few of the Glee Clubbers were watching. Puck looked back and could only guess as to what was going on. Thank god he had gotten Rachel away from this.

"Finn– " Quinn was crying now. Why couldn't he just let her talk. She didn't even like Puck, why didn't he see that she hadn't told him the father because she really loved him?

Finn cut her off, "Get out of my car."

Quinn stared at him, eyes wide. "Please-"

"Quinn!"

She shut up quickly, a sob hitching in her throat, a dark red flush on Finns face. "I don't want to talk to you right now. Get out."

Quinn sniffled, nodded and opened her door, scattering Mercedes, Kurt and Tina towards Kurt's Suburban.

"Call me later?" She asked softly before she closed the door.

"Maybe." Finn spat, still not looking at her as she shut the car door and turned down the parking lot to find her own slick sports car. Getting into her car she watched as Finn drove away, her sobs still hitching in her throat.

How could she have done this?

* * *

_  
_

_On a side note, to get a list of my songs on grooveshark I shoot me a message and I'll give it to you. I think it defines the fanfic nicely._

_Again with my random review plug. A confrontation next chapter! And more emotion!_


End file.
